


Lana I Ka Moana

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Urtica



Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 Lana I Ka Moana (Adrift), Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Shifter AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: — Акулы едят морских котиков, — ухмыльнулся Дэнни.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)





	Lana I Ka Moana

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lana I Ka Moana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646197) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



> Вдохновлено этой [удаленной сценой](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b266TY6DHe8).

— Акулы едят морских котиков, — ухмыльнулся Дэнни.

С их первой встречи стало ясно, что к концу дня один из них (или оба) окажутся в морге. Его уверенность только окрепла, когда Стив по своей воли беспечно ступил на его территорию, словно совсем ничего не боялся.

Более того, Дэнни сам его пустил. Интересно, что это говорило о самом Дэнни.

Стиву нравилось, что рядом с Дэнни он мог не скрывать свою природу. Тот не обращал внимание то, какими напряженными становились плечи и взгляд Стива. Пока однажды благодаря времени проведенному вместе все не пришло в норму: Стив, не пускающий Дэнни за руль собственной машины, Стив, тащущий Дэнни за руку без всякой опаски, Стив дергающий Дэнни за галстук, чтобы посмотреть, как он скалит зубы.

Спустя три с половиной месяца после образования подразделения 5-0, в законный выходной, они отправились рыбачить и после общения с бандитами остались в тонущей лодке посреди океана, где впервые поплыли вместе и впервые поцеловались. Стив целовал бесконечные ряды зубов Дэнни, оглаживал грубую кожу боков и рук; Дэнни тащил Стива все глубже, скользя руками по местечку, где гладкий мех сменялся человеческой кожей на бедрах.

— Акулы едят морских котиков, — сказал Дэнни, бросая конец веревки в воду.

Стив только весело улыбнулся.  



End file.
